


Motion

by Kethys



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 18:50:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1754529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kethys/pseuds/Kethys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His motions smooth, calculated; the pain-pleasure friction sweet; the vulnerable, delicate, compliant, yet rebellious teen pressing up against him; and Mello only faintly wondered how Near could handle it all. NC-17 Mello!Near smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	Motion

His motions smooth, calculated; the pain-pleasure friction, sweet; the vulnerable, delicate, compliant, yet rebellious teen pressing up against him; and Mello only faintly wondered how Near could handle it all.  
Another strangled moan made its way out from between his lips and he curled his fingers into the white hair. The way he just kept sucking and licking at the flesh with different speeds turned Mello's brain to putty. The talented tongue disappeared into his slit, wiping away the salty precum, making him nearly lose it.

Cupping the younger boy's hair in his fist, he jerked the head back. Near's lips still formed an ‘o’, outlining the thickness of his cock and he raised his head questioningly. The lustful look in his eyes nearly made Mello cream right there, almost ruining his efforts not to all night.

"W… Wait..." he was out of breath simply from moaning. He let his head fall back against the wall and felt his eyes slowly closing. His cock continued to bob dangerously in front of Near's mouth and he leaned forward to suck on the tip tentatively.

Mello's eyes snapped open and a low guttural growl slipped out in place of a groan. "N...Near! D...Damnit!" He tugged on the hair once more glared at Near's calm face. "You think this is funny?" There was in fact nothing funny about how quick Mello was to anger, and yet it made Near smile every time.

Near wrapped his arms around Mello's neck and pulled him flush against his body while pressing their lips together heatedly. "No," was all he said. His cock stirred painfully in his loose white bottoms, yet he was too proud to ask Mello for help, even though he had had the other boy's dick in his mouth; more than once.

A relaxed smirk appeared on Mello's face and he shoved Near onto his back. "I didn't think so." As the white haired boy opened his mouth to reply, he was quickly cut off by Mello's lips assaulting his own once more.

"I liked you better with my dick in your mouth."

With that, Mello lined his length back up to Near’s mouth and spread his precum along the swollen lips. It was his guilty pressure, seeing Near be his whore behind closed doors, his rival to the rest of the world. When Mello groaned, Near would submit, it's just how their relationship went. Now with Near sprawled out underneath his body, lips parted, little pink tongue darting across his member, it always reminded him that he, Mello, was number one.

Before Near could protest he slammed down, filling the boys mouth and throat with his dick. The boy below him gagged violently and his hands shot up to push on Mello's hips. The actions made his cock quiver and twitch inside of the boy's mouth and he let his head fall back while moaning deeply.  
"N... Near! E… Even your fucking mouth is so tight and wet!"

A gentle blush crept onto Near's pale cheeks and he couldn't help but close his eyes and think of other wet and tight places Mello's cock has been. Shifting slightly as Mello brought his hands onto the sides of his face, he opened his eyes and stared up at the boy hovering over him.

"I'm number one, Near." Without missing a beat, Mello rammed down into the waiting mouth, over and over again, driving himself closer to his orgasm than he had ever been before. The boy's throat tightened and loosened, massaging his hard-on. The way Near was moaning beneath him as his mouth was violated sent chills down his spine.

A few more thrusts and his dripping cock exploded in Near's mouth. He quickly jerked out, successfully spreading his cum over Near’s face. Fluttering his eyes open, Mello stole a glance down at the boy. His shirt had ridden up exposing his pale stomach; Near was breathing heavier as the jizz dripped down his face and pooled around him.

He looked like his own personal whore and when he curled up beside him, Near rolled over to wrap his arms around the blond. They lay there, their breathing in sync, their eyes closed and content. Mello had conquered Near, just like he always conquered him in the bedroom; he had managed to break Near time and time again but... Did that really make him number one?


End file.
